<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take it up, bro by geminiboys (thegreatmoon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837567">take it up, bro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/geminiboys'>geminiboys (thegreatmoon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Creampie, Drug Use, First Time, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rap Battles, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Topping from the Bottom, im so happy that im finally using this tag oof, theres a lil plot but just a lil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/geminiboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“did my rap scare your fragile heterosexuality?” johnny asked, smoke leaving his lips as he chuckled. mark suddenly felt hot, probably because of the smoke. </p><p>“how it gonna scare something i don’t have?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take it up, bro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alternative summary: two bros, sharing a weed joint, 5 inches apart bc they are tots gay! </p><p>i think... this is my best smut so far. i’m proud :D hope u like it ! the prompt is sooo johnmark, when it came to my head it had to be them </p><p>i wrote this while listening to the weeknd’s latest album. maybe bc he smoke so much weed he managed to put me in the mood, might help u out too hehe</p><p>thank u jill for betaing this~~</p><p>xx<br/>sol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>End of the week, that only meant one thing: freedom. On the wheel of a second — maybe third — hand red rusty car that needed more than a few adjustments to work properly, Mark Lee felt like a god. He let the night air hit his black hair through the open window, some low Frank Ocean playing in the background as he drove further and further away from the city.</p><p>His cellphone was forgotten in the adjacent seat, he had started disconnecting as soon as he was done with his shift at the trashy store he worked at. Phones were a true prison those days and he wanted to be away from that. No bosses, no exes, no relatives, only driving through the night and cutting through the forest.</p><p>Anyone would be lost if they didn’t know which turns to take and to ignore the signs: they’d only lead you out of the forest when the correct path was inside. In the old days, Mark could only find his way up there with Jaehyun telling him the directions or by following the orders he had carefully written on a small piece of paper. Now, he was a natural and knew the route like the back of his hand.</p><p>In no time, he saw the path of trees opening to various cars parked around their hangout spot within the woods. Mark didn’t know all of those people, some came often while others took their time, and there was always some newbie who looked around startled at what they were witnessing — usually drug use, but more intense shit had happened before.</p><p>Don’t get it wrong: it wasn’t a rave or anything of the sorts. The people there were usually the ones who liked rap and hip-hop, but liked to listen to it while using their recreational substances without being bothered by the police. The place also allowed for a lot of people to hang out together. At the same time, they kept their cliques and chats.</p><p>Mark hopped out from his car. The usual rap battle was happening in the middle of the glade and he raised his eyes to see if it was anyone interesting like Taeyong or Jeno, but only found newbies trying their best to prove themselves. Mark had been there, he wished them good luck but had no time for that at the moment. Tonight he had come there with the purpose of relaxing.</p><p>He was walking around, checking the people there, occasionally hi-fiving some, greeting others, when he finally spotted Jaehyun smoking a blunt while leaned against his own blue car.</p><p>“Yooo,” Jaehyun extended leisurely, “Whats up, man?” He instantly offered Mark the blunt, which he accepted with a curl on his lips.</p><p>“Sup,” he said, taking a hit after that.</p><p>The two enjoyed a comfortable silence for a while. Rap battle on one side of the glade with another circle of people played Aminé’s new album on the other. Mark passed him the weed.</p><p>“Ready to battle?” Jaehyun asked with one raised eyebrow.</p><p>Saying Mark liked to rap was an understatement. Mark lived for it, writing lyrics on whatever scraps of paper he could find, always practicing his delivery and listening to rap songs to learn and reference them in his own art. Rap battles were where his inner monster let loose.</p><p>After an entire week of being humiliated by his ignorant boss, having to deal with rude clients, and trying to pay his bills on time, competitions offered him a way to let all his anger out. He didn’t fucking stutter when delivering a rap, he didn’t have to please anyone but himself, and he enjoyed leaving others eating dust for at least once in his life. Mark was a fucking beast, hailed as champion in almost every single battle. Some even claimed that disputes against Mark weren’t exciting to watch to reveal a winner, but for the pure art that was Mark’s quick and ruthless verses.</p><p>“Nah, today I just wanna chill,” he replied, stealing the blunt from his fingers. Mark didn’t like that Jae mixed his weed with tobacco but wasn’t one to complain about free weed.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, Mark felt his shoulders relaxing and his tongue began licking around his lips for more of that salty flavor. This was what he wanted for the night: more pot, less rap.</p><p>Jaehyun’s chuckles took Mark’s attention from enjoying his high.</p><p>“What, man?” Mark groaned, slightly annoyed by Jaehyun’s know-it-all smirk.</p><p>“Johnny said you wouldn’t have the guts to face him,” Jaehyun replied, trying (and being successful) at stealing the weed back. Mark was so shocked by that revelation that he didn’t even fight for the blunt.</p><p>“Suh? I eat Suh for breakfast, dude, is he tripping?” he asked with furrowed eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>They had battled three times and in all of those, no matter how much enthusiasm Suh displayed, Mark ended up being declared the winner by a landslide. That didn’t keep Suh — or Johnny, as his friends call him — from approaching Mark with a sly smug smile afterward to talk shit. It annoyed the hell out of Mark.</p><p>Jaehyun shrugged. “Gotta prove him wrong,” he said, taking a hit and blowing it straight into Mark’s face.</p><p>Mark closed his eyes to avoid Jae’s warm breath.</p><p>“Ah, whatever,” Mark muttered. He stole Jaehyun’s grass one last time, took a big drag from it, and made sure everything was way down in his lungs before he turned around and marched towards Suh. Jaehyun followed him clumsily, he was way too high too early in the night to walk properly.</p><p>Johnny was never hard to miss, his height made him stand out as the giant he was and the forever-smirk on his face worked as a big plate for douchebag announcement. He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans, talking to his friends and having some good laughs.</p><p>One thing Mark would never understand was that even though he was the rap battle king, Johnny still had a bigger and more faithful inner circle than Mark’s. It must have been because he was a dealer, that boy couldn’t rap for shit.</p><p>“Yo Suh, you up for battle?” he spoke clearly, cutting whatever girl was talking.</p><p>Johnny’s circle was quick to make their “oooooh’s”, looking at Johnny to see how he’d react to the challenge. Suh raised one eyebrow in amusement as he gave Mark an once over. Mark suddenly felt overly conscious of his round rimmed glasses, tarnished red hoodie and jeans, but Suh relaxed his face the next second.</p><p>“Yeah, dude, let’s do this,” he said with excitement and a spark in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>𑁍</p><p> </p><p>Word spread around — mostly by Jaehyun yelling it out and other people gossiping — and in a few seconds there was a circle surrounding them. They chose Taeyong as the neutral judge who would appoint the winner according to the people’s reactions to their respective flow.</p><p>Mark took off his hoodie and stood in front of Johnny. The height difference was ridiculous now they were facing each other but he tried to ignore that — like he tried to ignore that smug smirk — and kept his head in the game.</p><p>It began with a diss by Suh. Thing was, Suh was too gentle. He acted all excited and had a good delivery, but didn’t have what it took to give a good burn. His raps had a good dose of irony and he made people laugh, but the ending was never ferocious. Mostly it didn’t even feel like a proper ending, only a few sentences he put together for the sake of the rhyme.</p><p>Mark was ruling it. He got the biggest reactions, and had a rebuttal to every single of Johnny’s disses. His glasses made him look like a nerd? Well, Mark hates his glasses too because he had to look at Johnny’s fucking ugly face shaped like bird. He looked like a pre-schooler? At least he was normal height, how was the weather up there huh head hitting the kites. Nothing could beat him, Johnny could have the most friends but even they knew how ruthless the ring was. They’d clap and cheer for the better rapper.</p><p>It was almost over, Mark wanted it to be done soon and he’d let that be damn clear on his next rhyme.</p><p>“Uh, now it’s time to settle<br/>You should back off, fuck off<br/>Been in a hundred battles<br/>Maaaan, you look like you jack off!”</p><p>He finished, voices octaves higher than usual. The response was overly positive, many clapping and screaming.</p><p>“Whaaaaat?!” Jaehyun asked to hype it up.</p><p>“Skrrt!” Taeyong let out, even though he was supposed to be the judge.</p><p>Mark raised his chin, silently asking for Johnny to beat that. Johnny brushed his own nose with his thumb, sucking his bottom lip before he was ready for an answer. That only took a few seconds but Mark could feel victory and it tasted fucking sweet. It’d teach Suh not to mess with him unless he was looking for being humiliated.</p><p>“Yeaaaaah, you got it dude<br/>Now Imma try to be true<br/>I jack off even harder<br/>When I’m thinkin of you,”</p><p>Johnny delivered nonchalantly, with a bonus wink at the end. The response of the audience was wild.</p><p>“Maaaaaaaan!” Jaehyun yelled, completely shocked.</p><p>Everyone cheered and yelled, Johnny looked more confident than ever. Mark was a little confused, he didn’t know whether to focus on Suh's words or work on his own rap. With such an enthusiastic response, he had to reply to them to make the crowd shut up but nothing came up to his mind. His brain was blank and flashes of Johnny’s smug smile ran through it, the echoes of people’s cheers booming in his ears.</p><p>“Looks like we have a winner! Johnny Suh!” Taeyong announced after one entire minute passed with no rebuttal from Mark. He raised Johnny’s hand as high as he could and the crowd cheered more and started chanting his name.</p><p>Mark was frozen in his place, watching Johnny accept his victory by hi-fiving some of his friends and bro-hugging the rest. He tasted copper in his mouth, biting the insides of his cheeks had probably drawn some blood.</p><p>Mark couldn’t stand it anymore. He walked through Johnny’s friends towards Jaehyun.</p><p>“He ate you up, Marky boy!” he said, ruffling his black hair.</p><p>People did seem extremely happy Mark had failed. It sounded as if Johnny was a small revolutionary man who had defeated the biggest dictator of all. What a joke.</p><p>“Ah, I need a smoke…” he muttered and just as he was about to pick his grass from his car, a voice from behind him caught his attention.</p><p>“Want some? I was just about to light one up on the bench,” Johnny offered with a kind smile.</p><p>Mark had no clue how Johnny got rid of his ass-kissing friends, but there he was, completely alone and offering weed to Mark. One could see it as a peace offering after that battle, though only pussies had hard feelings over being defeated. Mark wanted to take a breath and lay low, that was what he had wanted to the entirety of that night, but Suh had ruined it with that stupid challenge. For that reason, Mark wanted to throw anything Suh offered him on the floor.</p><p>However, Johnny had his contacts and that usually meant he had access to good stuff. Also, he kept his joints pure, no tobacco added. Mark couldn’t simply deny good weed just because he had bad blood with him.</p><p>Mark turned to his friend, motioning to the bench Johnny wanted to go with his head. “Jae?”</p><p>“Nah, dude, gonna dip now, gotta work tomorrow,” Jae excused himself, winking at the two and making his way to his car.</p><p>That left him and Johnny on their own. Certainly if they yelled they had a good joint, everyone would appear but Mark was feeling especially greedy that day after being defeated and Johnny probably wanted to be on his own since he suggested going to the bench.</p><p>The bench consisted of the place closest to the woods and farthest from where the actual people hung out. There were tons of places for sitting where people were: old couches, used truck tires and all that. There was only one bench though. It consisted of a tree trunk splitted in half and was only a couple meters away from the dark woods. That night, the bench was also hidden behind a red pickup truck that Mark knew to be Johnny’s.</p><p>The two sat down, backs leaned on the truck and completely hidden from the rest of the world. Mark wasn’t even sure if he could hear anyone properly, nothing was distinguishable. What he was sure, however, was how close Johnny and he were. Their knees were almost touching, Johnny sat down like an ogre, legs open like a whore’s. Mark felt the warmth of his big body emmanating. Although he wished he could feel it closer so he could fight against that cold night— his only reason for that—, being so close to Johnny enerved him.</p><p>Suh picked his joint to light it up. Mark was already relieved that it was done already and they wouldn’t have to wait for him to roll one while making awkward small talk.</p><p>Johnny took a few puffs while staring at the darkness in front of them before passing it on to Mark.</p><p>“Here,” he said, delicately offering the joint that he held between his two fingers. Mark eagerly took it, he wanted to be so high he’d fucking float. He inhaled the hot smoke and tried keeping it in, but it was too much and he ended up coughing. “Atta boy,” Johnny murmured while chuckling. He massaged Mark’s back for a brief moment, probably in an attempt to make any smoke stuck in Mark’s lung get out. Mark hated his touch, it brought chills to his spine and it made it harder for him to concentrate. Johnny’s hands were so big and warm on his spine, Mark felt dizzy.</p><p>It could also be because of Suh’s grass. It hit Mark’s brain in a few seconds and he felt his eyes opening wide. Fuck, that was definitely good stuff.</p><p>Still embarrassed for coughing while smoking like a fucking teenager, Mark tried making conversation. “W-why did ya wanna battle?” he asked before he took another drag and passed it to Johnny.</p><p>Suh had already taken off his hand, but his gaze could still make Mark’s legs shake. He was thankful they were sitting on a wooden bench.</p><p>“Did my rap scare your fragile heterosexuality?” he asked, smoke leaving his lips as he chuckled. Mark suddenly felt hot, probably because of the smoke.</p><p>“How it gonna scare something I don’t have?” he retorted bluntly with a shrug. He couldn’t let Johnny think he had gotten inside his head.</p><p>Johnny raised his eyebrows, feigning shock. “Marky boy is a man full of surprises…” he whispered to his ear with a warm breath that smelt a mix of beer, weed and musk, teasing the shit out of Mark.</p><p>“Stop being weird,” he muttered while pushing Johnny away. He also took the opportunity to steal the joint and take another drag. “What was that verse all about?” he asked, eyes on the forest so Johnny wouldn’t try to analyse him.</p><p>“Gotta be more specific, we battled for a while.”</p><p>Mark pressed his lips together. Johnny always made everything harder for him. “The winning one,” he said, finally turning to face Johnny.</p><p>“What about it?” he asked, looking at the same time to be unfazed and teasing.</p><p>Mark took his last puff before passing it off to Johnny. That weed was blowing his mind away, the sounds of the forest were louder, Johnny felt warmer and Mark wanted to feel his hoodie so bad.</p><p>“W-what was up with that?” he croaked out, cursing himself for fucking stuttering. God, he only ever was worth for rap battles and tonight not even that.</p><p>Johnny raised an eyebrow in interest. “Questioning me if I lied in my rap, huh?” he said, taking a puff and inhaling the smoke slowly. Mark was hypnotized by his foggy lips that curled into a smirk. “Not my style, Mark, you should know that by now. I meant <em>every</em> word I said,” he murmured, voice rough from the drag. His eyes were fixated on Mark, waiting for his answer.</p><p>Mark’s breath hitched but he worked his best not to let it be transparent. “Gonna do something about it or you all bark and no bite?” he asked, eyes flickering from Johnny’s eyes to his lips.</p><p>“Come close,” Suh commanded. His hand had permanently moved to Mark’s back, close to his nape and he pushed the younger so they wouldn’t be distant.</p><p>He took a slow drag, Mark watched the joint meet his wet lips, and he leaned over Mark, opening his mouth. Without their lips touching, Johnny blew the smoke inside of his mouth. Mark tried his best not to squirm, but he didn’t quite know what to do with his hands. He wished he could put them on Johnny’s thighs but figured it’d be too weird so he grabbed Johnny’s thick muscular arms to stabilize himself as he inhaled the smoke.</p><p>Johnny’s lips ghosted over his and Mark wanted to taste them so bad, but he focused on the weed. Suh, however, was probably just as eager for the kiss as Mark. He didn’t give him time to finish before closing his mouth on the younger’s, almost swallowing him hole.</p><p>Mark had paid attention to those lips through the countless times he saw him smirk, but never had he deemed them as soft as they felt against his own lips at this moment. Johnny kissed him roughly, with a greed for more, and Mark should have imagined that from his usual enthusiasm. Although it took him some seconds, Mark kissed back, holding tighter to Johnny’s hoodie. He let Johnny guide him through it, following his lips religiously.</p><p>Johnny pulled away and so did Mark. The two were breathless but Mark was clearly the most undone of the two. He pushed his glasses up on his nose.</p><p>“Hmmm, baby,” Johnny murmured an almost moan before taking another puff.</p><p>“Stop being weird,” Mark complained, completely embarrassed by Johnny’s eyes on him. It was almost as if Mark was a meal and Johnny was ready to devour him.</p><p>Mark had barely time to breathe the fresh air of the forest, Johnny had leaned closer again, exhaling smoke and Mark opened his mouth automatically. At this point, Mark was on the path of getting higher than Mount fucking Everest. His fingertips were much more sensible and his arousal had almost knocked him out due to a simple kiss. Even the way he conducted himself, less clumsy and fast, instead taking things slow and following the flow. Maybe that was why it was so easy to be guided by Johnny when he pulled him by the nape and their lips met again.</p><p>This time it was even rougher than their first kiss. Mark pulled Johnny closer by the hoodie before his hand slipped to Johnny’s thigh. He palmed them through his jeans while Johnny’s hand went down his ass. Mark pushed back against the pressure. Things were moving fast but neither of them seemed to care. Maybe weed had made them hornier or maybe it was their suppressed attraction setting free. Most probably it was a mix of both.</p><p>Mark’s hands start to adventure beyond Johnny’s thick thighs, very close to his crotch. Johnny smiled into the kiss and Mark finally dared to touch Johnny there, brushing through his length. Fuck, it was already half hard.</p><p>Johnny pulled away from the kiss but not their closeness. He finally put down the joint and dropped it inside his pants’ pockets. Now that he had his two hands free there was a lot more he could do. For example, he could open his jeans’ zipper as he played with Mark’s left ear and that was exactly what he did.</p><p>Mark almost dropped his jaw, he was nearly drooling and Johnny still stared at him while biting his bottom lip with heavy-lidded eyes just exuding so much sexual tension. He merely opened his zipper before his hand gripped Mark’s waist.</p><p>Still lightly stroking Johnny’s girth through his trousers and feeling the bulge hardening, Mark let out a sigh. He so wanted to see Johnny’s cock, he needed to touch it, suck it clean. Without a warning, his hand entered Johnny’s jeans and fished his cock out. No underwear, Suh was fucking free-balling.</p><p>With shy fingers, Mark gripped the head of his length. In the darkness he couldn’t be sure if it was red or brown, but he knew it to be gifted for a half-hard cock. Johnny looked at him with encouragement, almost whispering with his eyes for Mark to be bolder and so he started stroking him.</p><p>Johnny immediately began to kiss his neck, marking him as the younger felt inebriated by his cock’s veins and its rapid rise to hardness. Johnny felt incredible and Mark fastened the pace of his hand, eager to make him fully hard. He sometimes stopped to tease the head and brush a finger through the slit, which earned him a grunt from Johnny.</p><p>“Your hand feels so good, baby,” he raised his head from Mark’s neck to groan at his ear. Then he licked his earlobe, leaving Mark sighing as he tried to concentrate on Johnny’s length.</p><p>“Did you really jack off thinking of me?” Mark asked, pressing his hand harder on it and leading to Johnny almost jumping from the wooden bench.</p><p>“I just got hard faster than a 13 year old, dude, take a wild guess,” he replied and Mark suddenly felt an odd burst of confidence. He took off his glasses and left them on the bench before he leaned over Johnny’s cock and engulfed it with his mouth. “Fuck, Mark,” Johnny cursed, taken aback by the move.</p><p>Mark bobbed his head up and down his length. Johnny was definitely fully hard inside Mark’s mouth, he’d feel as a rock if it wasn’t for the veins that popped against his tongue. Mark lapped his tongue on the length, still stroking what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. He tried to focus on Johnny’s head to tease the slit but also went down the furthest he could.</p><p>He felt fingers gently caressing to then holding onto his hair. Johnny guided him up and down his girth.</p><p>“Yeah, babe, just like that,” Johnny praised him and Mark sucked him even more eagerly, wanting to feel Johnny’s come in his mouth.</p><p>For a moment he stopped to think if that was what he really wanted. He kept blowing Johnny but his mind was elsewhere. Sure, it would be good to get Johnny off and then proceed to maybe getting a handjob or blowjob out of this. Johnny’s cock tasted so good against his tongue, Mark couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel to have it inside of him, breaking him open with his girth, Mark whining breathlessly against Johnny’s neck, holding himself by his shoulders, while Johnny manhandled him up and down on his dick.</p><p>Without thinking twice, Mark detached his mouth from Johnny’s length. If the older was disappointed, he didn’t let it show, simply drifting the hand on his hair slip to caress Mark’s high cheekbones.</p><p>“S-suh,” he said, voice cracking due to the blowjob that hit the back of his throat and Johnny’s too sweet display of affection. They were fucking in the motherfucking woods, Johnny didn’t have to show tenderness.</p><p>“Sup?” he asked in a breath. God, Mark wanted to punch him.</p><p>“You top?”</p><p>“Yeah, versatile and shit. You?”</p><p>Mark diverted his eyes shyly. “Bottom,” he said, focusing on happy thoughts so he wouldn’t start bad tripping.</p><p>Thing was, for him to admit he liked taking up on the ass was almost like coming out as gay. Mark had no problem being gay, his parents lowkey knew about it — he hadn’t come out and shit, like his parents didn’t get a memo on who he was fucking, but he didn’t hide it — and he flirted with pretty boys, handsome men, whatever came his way and made him bat his eyes.</p><p>He hadn’t exactly disclosed that information to anyone of the hangout that wasn’t Jaehyun though. Girls still made his way to him, probably assuming that the percentage of how many “bros” Mark spitted out per sentence had a correlation to him being straight. Mark politely said no to them all, easily friendzoning himself for them and not making a fuss out of it. He didn’t know of anyone in the hangout that was gay and shit though after Suh’s rap he wondered if he had made the same prejudments those girls had done to him.</p><p>Johnny didn’t seem very affected by the information that Mark liked taking up his ass, only smiling mischievously before stealing another kiss. God, Mark could kiss those soft full lips forever if he wasn’t so impatient about being split open by Johnny’s huge dick. While kissing him, Mark grabbed something from his pocket: a small package of lube he kept on the go.</p><p>He passed it on to Johnny, who left his lips with gentle pecks — glentle if compared to the roughness of the rest of the kiss — and stared at the package wide eyed.</p><p>“Got lube, but no condom?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, lips curling. Mark was beyond flustered, even if he still held Johnny’s dick by the base. Truth was, he had a condom but he didn’t really wanna use it with Johnny. If Suh asked, he’d pick it from his pocket right away. There was no way he wouldn’t have sex with him that night. “Wow, Marky is full of surprises,” he whispered with amusement.</p><p>“Shut up, weirdo,” Mark muttered, pushing Johnny with his free hand while still stroking his cock lazily with the other. Suh was so lucky he had a pretty dick and Mark was too high and horny to put an end to this.</p><p>Johnny seemed to be enjoying embarrassing Mark, but he put an end to it easily. He scooped Mark closer to him with the hand on his ass.</p><p>“Come sit on my lap so I can finger you, baby,” he instructed, eyes heavy lidded once again.</p><p>Mark looked around, suddenly feeling very exposed. One thing was them being caught with Johnny and his dick out, they could say some dumb shit about Johnny going to take a piss or them comparing sizes, but being found with Suh deep inside him was another issue completely.</p><p>“Won’t they see?” he asked, biting his bottom lip but still squeezing Johnny’s length. Touching Johnny was simply addicting, he couldn’t stop.</p><p>Johnny shook his head relaxedly. “Nah, the car will cover for you,” he said. It was true, the pickup truck was big enough that someone double the size of Mark could be rammed and people wouldn’t see. “Just be sure not to moan too loud,” Johnny added with a wink and that fucking smug smile.</p><p>“Fuck you, man,” Mark shot back at him, very angry at himself he couldn’t punch that smirk out of his lips and a kiss would only make it curl further. Suh would be the death of him.</p><p>“Let <em>me</em> have the pleasure of doing that to <em>you</em>,” Johnny replied, leaning closer to Mark and sucking his neck. Mark shivered but pushed Johnny away so he could take off his pants.</p><p>He removed his hand from Johnny’s length and began unbuttoning his jeans. When he started to slide his pants off while still sitting down on the bench, it proved to be difficult. He still managed to do it and in no time he was only wearing red boxers for Johnny and the entire silent forest in front of them to see.</p><p>Mark’s heart rate went up. He felt a little exposed, there was a clear wet patch on his boxers and even with the little light they had Johnny probably noticed it for he licked his lips in want. Mark’s dick twitched and he was growing harder in his pants.</p><p>“Are we really doing this?” he asked, still uncertain.</p><p>“Do you wanna?” Johnny asked back, no clear judgment in his voice. Mark felt like if he wanted to back off right at this moment, Johnny would probably understand and that feeling somehow made Mark want to get fucked even more.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Johnny leaned closer to whisper teasingly, “How much you want it, Marky boy?”</p><p>Mark felt exasperated. If Johnny kept mocking him like that he’d have a heart attack in no time.“A lot, now shut up, dude,” he mumbled, lowering his boxers a little before sitting on Johnny’s lap.</p><p>Johnny’s thighs were as strong as Mark had felt them to be. They supported Mark well and he moved his hands to Johnny’s shoulders. Slowly he slid closer to Johnny’s crotch, finally feeling Johnny’s length frictioning against his ass. He held Johnny tighter against himself, making it impossible for Mark to see what the other was doing with his hands. When a lube-coated finger gently inserted his hole, he let out a gasp due to the coldness of the product.</p><p>Johnny circled his rim slowly, making sure Mark’s hole was well prepared to take the entire finger. Mark had his lips sealed on Johnny’s shoulder: not kissing or marking it, simply there. When Johnny entered the entire finger inside him, he bit his shoulder lightly.</p><p>“Take my finger so well, got fucked a lot?” Johnny asked with a certain desire that could almost be mistaken as possessiveness while he fucked the finger in and out of Mark, making sure there was space for more.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Mark replied to his ear. Under him, he felt Johnny shivering and a wave of confidence hit him just as Johnny added another finger.</p><p>Mark’s lips returned to Johnny’s shoulder, one of his hands on his nape and the other on his broad back. Johnny was again slow, making sure the entrance was stretched before he put both fingers in their entirety inside. Mark was infuriated by how slow and gentle he was. It gave the illusion that they weren’t about to fuck in the fucking forest and one of their friends couldn’t possibly barge in any time looking for them. His hands didn’t feel like handling a one night stand, caressing Mark’s hips, his cheeks and opening his ass with a tight hold but careful not to hurt the younger. Mark hated it, it made him think this wasn’t a one time thing and he didn’t want that.</p><p>Thankfully, the pace he put his fingers made Mark forget all about it. He only hoped Johnny fucked as rough as he kissed and ministrated his fingers. Mark was practically bobbing up and down from the strength of his fingers, feeling them deep inside, opening him up. Mark bit Johnny’s shoulder and Johnny moaned.</p><p>“Gonna feel so good around my cock, babe,” he groaned to his ear.</p><p><em>Your cock is gonna feel so good inside me</em>, Mark corrected Johnny in his mind. He needed his length inside him quickly, he couldn’t be fed only fingers. He wanted Johnny to feel good too, to see him opening his mouth in pleasure as Mark clenched around his dick.</p><p>“Put one more,” Mark urged a little too desperately for his own taste.</p><p>He expected Johnny to either mock or tease him, but he got his answer in the form of a third finger being slid inside him. This time Johnny must have been as impatient as Mark was for he didn’t spend as much time spreading his rim before the three fingers were fully inside him, fucking him open in a fast pace.</p><p>“Fuuuuuuuuuck,” Mark cursed when they hit a particularly good spot. “You have such nice fingers,” he praised.</p><p>He had been holding himself from praises the entire night. He didn’t compliment how good Johnny’s muscles felt against him, how strong his thighs were or how pretty his cock was, afraid of Johnny’s smug smirk and the words that would follow. However, Johnny had effectively broken him with those long thick fingers. Mark was going dumb just thinking what his cock would do to him.</p><p>“Not the only thing nice about me,” he murmured cockily with that usual smirk. Mark kissed it out of him.</p><p>Johnny was taken by surprise with the kiss but returned it while still fucking Mark on his fingers. Somehow the kiss was even rougher this time. Johnny was hungry for more, devouring Mark’s lips and looking for more. Both were more excited for what would soon follow.</p><p>Mark pushed Johnny away with hands on his chest. It was impossible getting out of the kiss, every time he had tried Johnny pulled him closer and he fell for his lips again. This last time he was insistent and gave Johnny a few pecks to ease his heart. Maybe Mark was being too delicate for a quickie in the forest as much as Johnny was.</p><p>“Ready?” Johnny asked, a hint of concern in the end of his voice.</p><p>Mark nodded, having been made speechless by Johnny’s kiss but still eager to finally sit on his cock. He started raising his hips, but was surprised by Johnny’s strong grip on his waist. He lifted Mark easily and the younger positioned his length aligned with his own hole.</p><p>Another nod was what it took to have Johnny sinking Mark on his dick slowly. When the head was inside, Mark quickly put his hands on Johnny’s shoulders to keep equilibrium. His girth was opening him up slowly as Mark tried his best to keep from moaning.</p><p>“God, fuck,” he cursed again. Johnny chuckled but kept guiding him with care. It seemed like Johnny’s cock was fucking endless, Mark was sure hours had passed ever since he first got seated on it. It was like navigating into unknown waters, one never knew where they would stop, only in that case Mark didn’t know where Johnny would stop inside of him. He was pretty certain if they kept this up, Johnny’s dick would end up leaving through his mouth.</p><p>Maybe he was exaggerating, weed made him think some funny stuff and Johnny himself put Mark in some sort of high if he was being honest.</p><p>Finally, Mark’s ass met Johnny’s thick thighs again and he knew he had his entire length inside him. Johnny still had his hands on his waist, softly brushing his thumb on Mark’s exposed skin.</p><p>“You feel so big inside me,” Mark moaned another ego boost to Johnny.</p><p>Instead of the smug smirk, he looked endeared by Mark. “You’re tiny,” he replied with a half-smile.</p><p>Mark felt his cheeks warming up by that unrequested comment. He never thought himself as tiny, only average height, but Johnny made him feel tiny. He made him feel tiny by more than just being tall, but by manhandling him, so easily pulling him close and pushing him away, his careful grip on his waist… Mark felt engulfed by Johnny in an unexplainable way.</p><p>The younger placed his arms on Johnny’s shoulders and intertwined his own hands on Johnny’s nape. He approached Johnny slowly for their lips to meet again as he adjusted to the side inside of him. Johnny was still voracious, but with a hint of gentleness. He bit Mark’s bottom lip then sucked it in before their mouths met again. Slowly, as they kissed, Mark started moving his hips.</p><p>It was just a little wiggle at first, just checking the waters to see how Johnny’s cock felt inside him. He kept kissing, Johnny’s lips were addicting and he wanted to dive on them forever. His hips started rocking with more intensity, Johnny groaned into Mark’s lips and Mark fastened his pace.</p><p>Johnny tried to take a hold of Mark’s waist to guide him but Mark left the kiss to shake his head. It was silently agreed Mark would ride him. He moved his hands from Johnny’s nape to his shoulders so he could get a better support.</p><p>Finally he began riding Johnny to the fullest. Johnny felt so good inside him, practically splitting him in half. Johnny had his hands on Mark’s hips but only to have a place to grip. Suddenly one of his hands slipped inside Mark’s hoodie and he palmed his torso until he found his nipples and started teasing them. Mark let out a low whine and kept fucking himself on Johnny’s length, wanting to go completely dumb on his cock.</p><p>Johnny’s other hand slid to Mark’s ass, which he grabbed with enthusiasm. Mark clenched around his girth and it was time for Johnny to groan. He then attacked Mark’s neck, kissing and marking it to his liking. Mark rocked his hips deeped on his length.</p><p>“Fuck, I’ve thought of fucking you just like this, never thought you’d be this good,” Johnny confessed to his ear right after sucking a hickey on his left side. Mark had only his imagination to supply a picture of the red-purple circle that would take place on his neck but that alone made him suck his bottom lip and work his body to a better rhythm. “Your hip game is out of this world,” he praised the younger, sucking another hickey on his right side.</p><p>Mark knew it was only the weed talking, but he felt completely taken by Johnny. Were it the hand on his ass always bringing him close to the older, the hand on his nipple making it harder and sensitive, the hickeys that marked him as Johnny’s or those silly sweet nothings that tickled his ear and aroused Mark to another level. He clenched around Johnny, who groaned.</p><p>“I’m close,” he warned, finally leaving Mark’s neck. In that darkness, he seemed satisfied with the little he could see of the bruises. “Can I?” he asked for permission, placing his hands on Mark’s waist.</p><p>After Mark nodded, Johnny’s grip on his hip significantly increased and he bucked up, fucking into Mark. It was so sudden, Mark couldn’t help but moan louder.</p><p>Johnny’s hand instantly left his wait to cover his mouth. “Shhhh, babe,” he said with a chuckle. Mark’s eyes fluttered at the word “babe”. He had a feeling Johnny had called him that earlier before, but he had the meaning of mockery attached to it. Now, it was so offhanded and natural that Mark felt his belly warming by the pet name. “If you want you can bite my shoulder,” Johnny advised him.</p><p>Fuck. Mark had forgotten there were actual fucking people a few meters away. He agreed with his head and placed his lips on Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny returned to fucking into Mark, who bobbed up and down according to his hip thrusts.</p><p>Never had he felt something so deep inside. Mark wanted to moan loudly, cry and drool, go completely dumb on his cock but instead he bit Johnny’s shoulder as he felt the sweet drag of his veiny cock inside him. Johnny kept fucking him, chasing his orgasm, each time faster, until he reached a speed that made it clear to Mark he was close to orgasming.</p><p>“Come inside please,” Mark asked him to his ear.</p><p>It only took a couple more thrusts, Johnny was coming inside him with a groan. Mark’s eyes hit the back of his head as he felt Johnny’s seed filling him up full. It wasn’t often that he fucked bareback so whenever he did, it was a special occasion that he cherished by having the best fucking orgasm ever. Mark couldn’t even keep biting his shoulder anymore, he pulled away to look at Johnny’s orgasmed face. Johnny had sweat running down his face, mouth opened in a silent moan, heavy lids almost completely closed over his eyes as he was still coming inside of him. Huh, Mark had done that to him.</p><p>In the next second, he felt Johnny’s big hand wrapping itself around his own neglected cock inside his boxers. Johnny smiled as he lowered the underwear with his other hand and increased the grip on his length. Mark held himself on Johnny’s shoulders, biting off a moan as Johnny masturbated him faster and stronger. All it took was a simple tease on his slit and his come left on spurts, directly to Johnny’s chest</p><p>Mark enjoyed his high with a muffled moan and closed eyes. At that moment, he couldn’t hear Johnny’s laboured breaths, people talking in the background or the ruffling of leaves that came from the forest. His mind was clouded with his own pleasure, in a state of complete anesthesia from the real world. Fuck, this was better than getting high.</p><p>Johnny’s words brought him back to reality, even if his brain was still foggy.</p><p>“Fuck, there’s come on my hoodie,” he said while laughing.</p><p>That was Mark’s own come. He soon became embarrassed. “Sorry, bro.”</p><p>Johnny laughed louder this time and Mark’s cheeks grew hotter. “You still call me bro even though my dick and come are inside you,” he commented with that annoying smug smirk in his lips.</p><p>Just at the mention of Johnny’s dick inside of him, Mark felt it moving. It had softened and wasn’t as big as before, but somehow Mark found it comforting to still be bodily connected to Johnny.</p><p>“Sorry, ma’am,” he replied mockingly as he got up from Johnny’s lap. Come started dripping from his ass and he tried cleaning it with his boxers before pulling them up and sitting on his previous spot next to Johnny on the wooden bench.</p><p>Johnny tucked his dick inside his pants, took off the hoodie and folded it. While Mark checked himself for any come droplets on his body and clothes and put his glasses back on his nose, he opened his pickup truck and threw the hoodie inside. It was all done with robotic moves in silence. Mark avoided looking at Johnny, sudden shame washing over him for what the two had done. Now all they had was come-stained clothes and half a joint.</p><p>The second Johnny sat down he lit it once again and took a big relaxed smoke. He seemed pleased, lips involuntarily curling upwards and he allowed himself to stare at Mark. He didn’t look back, too worried fidgeting to get lost inside Johnny’s two dark neverending pools.</p><p>Johnny didn’t seem to mind Mark’s state. He took another drag and passed the joint to him, who looked unsure if he should accept it or not. It was the second time that night he questioned if he should accept weed, fuck he was going insane.</p><p>He picked the joint and took a puff but as he inhaled the smoke, he started coughing again. Johnny’s warm large hands came to massage his back. Mark felt shivers all over his spine and he wanted to melt completely into his touch.</p><p>“Uh, hm,” he began to utter sounds, trying to gather the courage to speak what he was thinking.</p><p>Johnny approached him with raised eyebrows and a knowing smirk. “Yes, Marky?”</p><p>The mocking nickname flustered Mark even further and he turned his face from Johnny, though he wasn’t upset enough to run from his touch. “Ah, forget it, man,” he muttered under his breath.</p><p>He took another drag, avoiding Johnny’s silhouette and shadow. Johnny’s grip on his back increased and he raised his hand to Mark’s nape. Mark had thought he had grown used to shivers as he had felt them that entire night, but was proven wrong when he felt Johnny’s warm breath on his ear.</p><p>“Say it,” he commanded.</p><p>Mark didn’t dare turn around. “W-we could do this again sometime,” he suggested with uncertainty. Then, noticing he had kept the joint with him for too long he turned to Johnny, who was a few centimeters away from his face, and passed him the grass. Johnny looked as if he wanted Mark as much as Mark wanted him. “So you won’t jack off to me anymore,” he added with a little cheeky confidence.</p><p>Johnny chuckled and took a slow drag. He inhaled the smoke, not once breaking eye contact with Mark.</p><p>“Oh believe me, Mark Lee, I very much will still jerk off to thoughts of you,” he said just as he took another drag from the joint and pulled Mark closer. They kissed, white smoke leaving their lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is based on <a href="https://youtu.be/OO3eFHfBpeA">this video</a>. it’s in brazilian portuguese but you can still see it for the fun of it</p><p>i write taeil pairing fics, hyuckil text aus and accept requests~~<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/GEMlNlBOYS">nsfw twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/ahegaohyuckil">nsfw cc</a><br/><a href="https://scarletmoon.carrd.co/">nsfw carrd</a><br/> <br/>xx<br/>sol</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928676">Misfit</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/pseuds/cobalamincosel">cobalamincosel</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>